


Blame It On September

by nightstar871



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstar871/pseuds/nightstar871
Summary: Claire Watson's life was as normal as it could be with her family, but when Isabelle Johnson comes into Claire's life things get a lot more interesting & questions of her godfather's past arise: What if Sherlock Holmes had a daughter he never knew about? What if Sherlock's daughter was almost identical to Sherlock? How will everyone, especially his wife and son, react to it? Read and find out!





	1. A Friendship Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers Nightstar here with another idea for a fanfiction. I know I have technically two in the work (and now with this one 3) but I couldn't write the other two without clearing this one from my head so here it is. This is my second attempt at a Sherlock fanfiction but this time I will stick to it. I love Sherlock and I really can't wait for the fourth season to come out! I can't wait to see baby Watson appear and hear the official name for the baby! So to clear the air this is a Sherlock x Molly ship and John x Mary ship (I like Johnlock but I never could write a good enough story... perhaps in the future) and Oc/Oc ships. So here is my story hope you all read and enjoy the story. So that's it and I hope you all like my new story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, it's character, etc. I am only responsible for my Oc's and this particular plot-line.
> 
> Please, don't forget to comment and review!

Claire Wilhelmina Watson could safely say that her life was far from ordinary and boring, especially when her father and godfather were public figures in the media. Her father, Doctor John Hamish Watson, was an esteemed blogger, now writer (he had moved to writing books, two to be precise both about Sherlock), soldier (as her father always mentioned), and adrenaline junkie that always kept her life thrilling and exciting. Her mother, Mary Elizabeth Watson, was a nurse, housewife, and former assassin; her mother added more to what her father gave her. Her eight year old brother, Benjamin Scott Watson, brought the much needed comic relief and cautiousness to the family. Finally, her godfather, the ever present and prestigious consultant detective William Sherlock Scott Holmes, gave life more threatening situation, but with thrills, adventures, and a new perspective on people and things. Yes, her family was as normal as it could get, but Claire didn't mind, in fact, she felt rather proud of her family. How many children can say their family dismantled a whole criminal organization, faked someone's death, solved crimes, shot each other, gain information, found love, formed a family and still managed to get her to school on time everyday? Yes, Claire did not mind when she was younger, but now being 12 and 3/4 years old (and well pubescent) she began to notice she had few friends... actually she didn't have friends, and the same reason why she was proud was the same reason why she was lonely, her family. She would act tough around her peers and her professors and educators but deep inside her she knew she'd never would have someone as close of friend as her father and godfather. Or so she thought.

Claire like any other day woke up, and got dressed in her uniform and fixed her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She just put her glasses on and grabbed her backpack when her brother came into her room. "Claire, first day of school! C'mon Claire! it's the first day of school! We're going to be late!"

"Benjamin! How many times have I told you not to barge into my room?"  
"Sorry your highness," Benjamin bowed dramatically allowing the some of this blonde hair to fall to his dark blue-grey eyes, "but, her majesty the queen, is requiring your presence and I, her humble servant, came to fetch you."

"Come off it, you dork! I'll be there I just need to put my shoes on."

"Oh I thought you had them on, but I guess that's a reasonable mistake since you are pretty short... by the way those shoes won't make a difference!" Benjamin claimed as he dashed out of his sister's room narrowly avoiding the hairbrush Claire threw at him. Claire knew genetics was not on her side. Both her parents were of average (on her mum's end) height, so stretching out this summer from four feet and nine inches to five feet and five and three quarters of an inch was not much of a stretch to her. On the bright side however she had grown out of the baby fat and her face was forming rather nicely. She had won the genetics lottery having both of her parents features: her mum's crystal blue eyes and nose her dad's height and his smile (dimples) and his hair color. She envied Benjamin for having their dad's magical eyes and his mom's smile but all in all she didn't envy the hobbit like ears Benjamin had.

So as she buckled the shoes and looked at the mirror one last time she left to the kitchen to do the normal school schedule she and Benjamin would do every September to late March, her mother would be at the stove cooking breakfast with her father packing their lunch while putting on a show for Benjamin. Her godfather, Sherlock, would be there at the table, not really questioning him being there and how he got in. He was listening to Benjamin's animated talking about the teacher he had been assigned to and the rumors he heard about her at school whilst eating his breakfast. She had dug in knowing her father had gone to the bathroom and would soon emerge from the bathroom any moment, as he always had his morning wash before he dropped both of them off at school. She had barely finish and was drinking her juice when her father finally vacated the bathroom.

"Benjamin, Claire are you ready to g-" with that John Watson saw Claire rush to the bathroom and close the door behind her, "Okay five minutes it is... Sherlock shouldn't you be at Baker Street with Molly? You know your wife, the mother of your child, and Cornelius? It is his first day of school."

"I was at Baker Street, John. I was just on my way back from dropping Cornelius off at school," Sherlock said as he continued reading his paper (or rather John's paper) with a worried look.

"He still won't tell you what's going on in school?" John inquired as he pondered on the fact that the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't fully decipher his own child's problems.

"He won't tell me, even though I offered him support! I don't understand, John. Am I doing this whole parenting thing wrong?" Sherlock asked truly worried for his ability of being a parent.

"Well, Sherlock, there is no right or wrong way but Cornelius does have a problem and unless he tells you or Molly about it there is nothing you can really do but observe him and try to get him to tell you... Oh shoot! Claire, Benjamin you're going to be late!"

"Dad, we're at the door!" Claire answered.

"Right, well say goodbye to your mother!" Mary soon reached the door with both of her children's lunches (they would always forget them at the table even though their father would give them their own brown bag).

"Remember, if you are staying after-school call me, Claire. And no I don't care of some cute guy derails you on your way home, unless it's you know who," She winked at Claire who in turn blushed profoundly at her mother words. She kissed her mother's cheek and Mary reciprocated, "Benjamin, no playing "blind archer" with the O'Conner's boy! I don't want another phone call of how my son nearly shot perfectly straight through an apple. I want calls that he did shoot straight through the apple!" Mary teased her son as she did same ritual as she did with Claire on her son. "I'll be home by four so you both better be here by then. Ok? Love you both."

"Ok Love you too. Bye mom, bye Uncle Sherlock!" they both chanted as they dashed down the stairs. This was the routine of the Watson household on a typical school day, outside of the household was a completely different story.

School courtyard noon

"Leave me alone Hunter!" Claire Watson boomed at the tall boy in front of her. Sadly, Claire Watson wasn't exactly the most popular and since she had no one to be acquainted with she was the victim of name calling, physical fights, and worst of all never being given a chance to speak her mind. If only Claire knew how her life would change after today, she would have been in a vicious cycle of school and peer bullying for the years to come and well her story would be a lot different wouldn't it?

"Oh what's wrong Watson? Can't handle a little teasing? What would daddy say, Claire?" the boy tsked at the girl. The boy was quite lanky and had bright red hair with common brown eyes. However his features would be quite handsome or pretty to few but to Claire all she saw was a rather skinny weasel. She had once thought the boy to be quite cute but that all changed as soon as he degraded her father and godfather and she had figured out who his father was. Claire's anger flared but she would never do anything to him because her mother and especially her father wouldn't approve of her actions.

"He'd say to tell you to piss off and that you are being an ass," Claire responded as she tried to walk away from the boy. As soon as she passed him she felt his hand grab her wrist and begin to tighten. Claire panicked and started to struggle, "Let go of me!"

"No, not until you apologize," Hunter said taking advantage of Claire's vulnerable position.

"Never!" Claire said quite pleased with how fearless she sounded, unfortunately her moment of triumph was short lived. She saw Hunter's little gang circle around their leader, fueling said boy's ego a bit more.

"You need to be taught a lesson on respect Watson!" he then released her wrist but right after pushed her to the ground causing his group of hyenas to laugh hysterically," There that's where you belong Watson, on the dirt. Remember, I'm your superior. I'll always be up here while you'll be down there. And that is never going to change!"

"I beg to differ you git!" an unfamiliar voice boomed causing Claire and Hunter to look over to the person.

"And who are you to tell me so?"

"Somebody who thinks differently than you. Or to put it in simpler terms somebody who actually thinks, unlike you," the girl said as she walked over to the red head.

"Funny. You're new right? I haven't seen you around, so I'll give you a free pass. Most people don't talk to me that way," he pompously stated as he looked at the new comer.

"Well, I'm not most people now am I?" the girl retorted

"No, you are defiantly not. You are an idiot compared to most people," Hunter smirked as his gang began to laugh at his comment.

"Haha, I beg to differ. Although that same statement could well apply to you...Now get rid of your boys," she responded in a bored voice.

"Why? You scared of the boys?" Hunter mocked at the taller girl.

"No, it makes for far too much stupid in one area, don't you agree? Besides you don't need them, do you?" she spat out looking at the group of boys around them.

"I'll keep my buddies here, besides they are liking the show you're putting," the boy stated amused with the attention the girl had accumulated.

"Look, we can settle this once and for all. Leave her alone, I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to being a prat. What do you say?"

"I say that I don't think I will leave Watson here alone, she hasn't quite finished her lesson," Hunter said not really giving in to the girl's demands.

"If you don't leave her alone you are going to regret it," the girl stated as she looked at the boy in the eyes with such seriousness it scared Claire.

"What are you going to snitch on me? Accuse me with the headmaster? Oh! You're going to try and fight me aren't you?" Hunter teased the girl as she simply rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

"I'd rather not. Now are you going to go in peace?" the girl said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Hunter then pushed her, daring her to make a move. She was startled and nearly feel but she regained her balance. She looked at him with such anger and simply stood her ground.

"Why don't you make me you, you... freak!" SLAP. SLAP. With that Hunter was left silent and the rest of his gang as well. The girl had knocked him to the ground with just her slaps, and made him bleed slightly from one side. The taller girl looked at him with cold eyes and her voice turned sinister.

"How dare you, you pleb! You never insult a person, no matter what they do, say or act! You are nothing more than a coward, looking for attention since you obviously can't find it somewhere where it really matters," at this Hunter fell silent and his eyes widen at realization, "now I won't say it again. Leave her alone, and if I catch you doing this to her or anyone else," She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her height, "I will end you...Now get out of my sight!" She let go of Hunter and quickly he with his gang left the two girls in peace.

"Are you alright?" the tall girl asked Claire offering her hand to help Claire up. Claire was so concentrated on the encounter of Hunter and the new girl she hadn't stood up from where she was. Claire stared at this girl for some time, but suddenly felt angry with what happened a minute ago. She got up on her own and dusted off the dirt from her uniform.

"Perfect! But who do you think you are?! How could you say that to him?! You were so foolish! You could have gotten expelled!"

"WHAT?! Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who was pushed to the ground by some pubescent pleb. You should be thanking me, without me this creep would have still been harassing you!"

"I could have handled it!" Claire retorted.

"I'm sure you could have, but his little gang were circling around you. It would have been disastrous results for you, most likely you would have gotten beat up. I wanted to help."

"So you were trying to be a good Samaritan, huh? Why don't you mind your own business!" Claire accused as she stared down the girl. The girl kept eye contact with Claire and this unnerved the blonde even more.

"Look, I know it was none of my business, but I hate bullies and I wouldn't stand for those cowards to pick on anyone... I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone," the girl turned to leave but Claire felt some sort of instinct telling her to stop the girl from going away.

"WAIT!" Claire exclaimed, "Please, just wait. Thank you for helping me out, I shouldn't have overreacted. I was just so in shock with what you did... so let's start over. Hello I'm Claire Wilhelmina Watson, but you can call me Claire," Claire extended her hand towards the taller girl. The taller girl gingerly accepted her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. The name is Isabelle Johnson, I'm sorry for interfering with those boys but... they were idiots!" Isabelle grinned. As they shook hands Claire remembered how her father and godfather met and the feeling both described when they shook hands. It was as if she was starting an adventure. Both girls stood and observed each other and smiled. Isabelle's eyes were beautiful, they reminded Claire of her Godfather Sherlock's eyes, not quite green nor blue nor brown... just truly unique. Isabella was tall, or taller than her by a few inches, her hair was wavy long and dark brown with a slight curl at the bottom. Her face was almost angelic like, rosy cheeks (no defined cheekbones), a long refined nose, and full lips. She was a bit pale but it worked in her favor; it made her look part of the aristocracy.

"Yes well, thank you for helping me out. No one really messes with Hunter," Claire states as she finally let go of Isabelle's hand. Isabelle arched her eyebrow at the mention of the red hair boy.

"Really? He reminds me of a skinny weasel... not much of a threat. Is his name really Hunter? He looks more of a Gavin," Isabelle claimed as she looked at the boy with analytical eyes. Claire simply stared at Isabelle with wide eyes.

"How did you know his name was Gavin?"

"It was just a hunch... I mean, look at the way he tucked in his shirt, it is neatly tucked in making him look sharp, smart even but looking like everyone else, yet he has to distinguish himself from the crowd so he had to put his initials, G.H.L, on the collar of his shirt. I saw it when he pushed you to the ground and when I slapped him," Isabelle said while processing it slowly.

"But why the name Gavin and not another name like Greg or Gabriel?"

"Well, his linkage to using his middle name rather than his first name means he is embarrassed by his first name and does not want to be associated with someone... his father. Greg though a possibility isn't exactly bullying material. No his name has to be associated with his father or a friend of his father and that makes him lack confidence, as evident from the way his hair is styled and the way he compulsively run his fingers through his hair. He wants to be his own person (his hairstyle alone is an act of rebellion), and not a poor man's copy of his father. Plus I heard his friend call him Gabs with a 'v' making it Gavs. So unless his parents indeed named hi Gabriel with a v or went more traditional and called him Gavin. I suspect his parents are more of traditionalist by the way he dresses. Shoes shined and a bit old fashioned design, a tie (no clip on) and finally the plain brown satchel he has... the signs are there," Isabelle concluded with her eyes closed. Oh no, I've done it again! Great, Isabelle! The one person who actually talks to you and now you freak her out with this. Isabelle thought. It was a long silence until Claire actually spoke.

"You were right, on everything! That was brilliant!" Claire exclaimed.

"You- you don't think it's weird?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Most people think it is, but sometimes I just can't help it," Isabelle confessed with a sigh.

"Well, I'm not most people. My godfather slash uncle does the same thing, a lot faster, mind you, but I like your speed. Not too fast or too slow to follow along. I could never do all those details as you do!" Claire exclaimed with a smile and grabbed her backpack from the ground. She turned to Isabelle and stood straight with a serious expression on her face. "Try me."

"I-I beg your pardon?" Isabelle stuttered as Claire stood in front of her with her backpack in hand.

"Try doing the same thing you did just now on me," Claire said looking directly at Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes went wide and she took a step back, she then looked down to the ground and clenched her hands together.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm sure, now c'mon!" the blonde girl declared as she in a way bossed the taller girl. The brunette sighed and then her eyes quickly scanned the girl in front of her.

"You're 12 years and eight months old, by the way you're hiding you changing body from people around you. One might think insecurity but by the way you stand (straight with confidence and defiance) you are not an insecure person by nature. Your stand comes from the military background, your father (by the way is it Afghanistan or Iraq?) has and the rather dubious military nature your mother has too (don't ask about how I know that one). Speaking of your father, you live with your family that consists of your mother, father, and sibling and you own two pets as evidence by the few dog and cat hairs you have on your jacket. Why not both the same animal, you ask? Well the first hair is from a blood hound, (they have distinctive hair) and the second one is from a tabby. You are the eldest as your protective, and rather bossy nature tends to show more often than you think but it is endearing really! You have good grades and you don't play an instrument since you have perfectly manicured hands and no callouses or dirt on them(pity though we could have formed a band together). You do however paint and draw since residue of charcoal are smudged on your thumb nail and forefinger nail and your necklace is a miniature of Van Gogh's Starry Night. Finally, you are rather solitary because of your family's limelight and other people feel intimidated... you shouldn't listen to other people they are just envious that they have such boring family members. Did I get everything?"

"Isabelle, you are... BRILLIANT! Everything was right! Wow! All I can say is that is amazing!"

"Really? Just wow and amazing?" the brunet worriedly inquired expecting Claire to say something more mean.

"Yup... you know I don't really have friends-"

"Neither do I, because of this ability, so... gosh what is the protocol to ask someone to be your friend?" Isabelle joked really embarrassed for seriously not knowing what to do.

"I think the best way to go about at this is simply hanging out with each other and saying "I like you, wanna be friends?' " Claire offered with a goofy smile and extending her arm again, this time with a bit of nerves. The brunet eagerly accepted it.

"It's a bit unconventional... but then again being conventional is for normal people," Isabelle smirk and this caused both girls to laugh and lock arms with one another.

"Izzy, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Claire stated as she and Isabelle walked away from that spot that neither of them would ever forget.

And so, Claire Watson now had a friend at school who truly understood her, and who seemed to complement her person very well. Her eighth grade year seemed a lot more interesting with Isabelle Johnson now in her life.


	2. The Age of a New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, it is I Nightstar with a new chapter for this story. So first things first, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner but I am currently vacationing in another country which means no accessibility to the Internet. I also was undergoing some personal problems (mostly medical) and couldn't do much until now. Also I would like to thank all the people who have followed, favorite this story, it makes my day (seriously). Now to those who have seen, read and followed my other stories please don't be frustrated but I will update all within the next few days (sorry internet connection is pretty slow here). So without further ado I present to you the next chapter of Blame It On September, please leave a comment/ review, and enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Enough said.

(Watson Household Dinner Time)

Only four days had passed since their encounter and Claire Watson and Isabelle Johnson acted as if they had been best friends forever. Claire's kindness and tenaciousness complimented Isabelle's intelligence and ingenuity, that is to say that both girls made each other stronger. The change in Claire's demeanor and her confidence shone that it was made obvious in the Watson household. On the fourth day at supper Claire, her mother, father, Benjamin, and her godfather were seated at the table having a 'normal' family dinner (well except for Sherlock). It was all a bit awkward but she had gotten used to their family dinners, it all would have gone like their usual routine but of course things would be different now. Claire had finally had the courage to ask something she fear to ask her parents since she started school. So as the usual silverware clatter and clash continued Claire spoke up.

"Mum, dad I was wondering if I could invite a friend to stay over?" and a hush fell over the table. John looked at his daughter with wide eyes, Mary also froze, Benjamin looked intrigued with his parents' reaction so he merely observed. Sherlock, whom was reading the paper, did not have a reaction per say, just a well known smirk.

"Invite a friend over?" John repeated as if processing the rather foreign phrase that his daughter had uttered. Claire didn't seem like the type to have many friends, heck John never heard so much as a bloody word of Claire's friend.

"Yes, dad a friend. My best friend," Claire responded feeling herself smiling, something that she rarely did in front of her parents, which caused both Mary and John to deepen their reaction. Benjamin, being the ever icebreaker, decided to probe Claire with questions.

"What's her name?" he asked genuinely happy that his sister finally had a friend that wasn't just him. He loved his sister but she needed another confidant that she could talk to about things he quite frankly didn't understand.

"Isabelle, but I called her Izzy. She's really nice, you'll like her," Claire said to her bother seeing her parents finally get back to normal.

"Did you meet her at school?" At the mention of the friend, Sherlock simply sighed and deduced his goddaughter's answers and her families' question.

"Claire met her at school in an unconventional matter, Claire was involved in a physical fight with a boy. No Watson she didn't fight with the boy nor did the boy manhandled her... but you were pushed to the ground as evident in the light scratches on your knees Claire," he pointed to Claire's knees, she was still wearing her school uniform skirt so her knees were exposed, "she defended you and from there you became friends. She is a bit different than you but so are you to her and she plays music as evident with your now interest with classical music. You have her for nearly every class except for one class," Sherlock deduced as he kept his eyes on his goddaughter.

"On the dot as usual Uncle Sherlock," Claire stated as she smiled again, noting how Isabelle was so much like her godfather. Mary, observing her daughter's certain positive change, caused her to smile too and answer her daughter's request.

"Of course it's alright for you to have a friend stay over, darling. Just make sure your father agrees," Mary answered as she continued eating and flashed her daughter a smile. John Watson, however, was still in shock with the revelation and continued to stare off into oblivion.

"Dad, Mum said it was alright... So can I?" Claire tentatively inquired as she tried to snap her father from the odd trance he was in.

"Wh-what?" John finally got out his stupor and realized his daughter was asking him something.

"Dad, can I have a friend stay over?"

"Yes," John finally stated as Claire squealed with delight," but we have to meet her first and we are allowed to interrogate her."

"Ten question," Claire reasoned with her father.

"Fair enough," John agreed with her.

"Can we order pizza?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Sure darling," Mary answered also growing excited with her daughter.

"How about watch movies?"

"Yes, of course," John answered smiling too.

"How about inviting boys over?"

"Claire," John scowled.

"I'm kidding!" Claire stood up and cleared her plate. She went to her mother and father and kissed them both on the cheek, "You guys are the best!"

The silence remained until the younger Watson got up cleared his plate, " Finally, Claire has a friend. Well it's the beginning of a new era. Goodnight, mum, dad, Uncle Sherlock."

The next day, School courtyard

"I thought that class would never end!" Isabelle groaned assume bent her back a bit causing it to crack. She rubbed her back and proceeded to sit in her claimed spot that Claire and her obtained. It was located at the far forgotten corner of the courtyard and had a fair amount of grass and an ancient rooted resident that gave off a great shade and a hiding spot.

"What did you expect? You tackled three people and collided with one just so our team could win," Claire reasoned as she hid her smile and took out her lunch box.

"I wouldn't let the opportunity of beating Lestrade's team pass by Claire! The look on his face was worth my physical pain!"

"Well maybe but that Richard didn't deserve it you know? Plus we weren't allowed to tackle anyone, Isabelle," Claire stated as she checked her lunch box. A full sandwich which consisted of turkey ham, lettuce, Swiss cheese, tomato and a light spread of mayo, a few fresh strawberries and a small bag of crisps and mineral water.

"For the tenth and final time it was an accident! The game was on, Claire, we both knew the rules of the game! The bloody Americans play this bloody game like I did!" Isabelle countered as she unpacked her lunch as well. It was a mere half peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some apple slices and a fruit juice. Claire felt guilty for having a more satisfying lunch than her friend but she soon discovered that Isabelle didn't eat much or required much food. That however did not mean that she couldn't eat a full five course meal for two by herself.

"Well Isabelle, Richard was both amazed and embarrassed with the collision... I dare say Isabelle, you may have a potential suitor on your hands," Claire stated with delight as she finally had someone to whom to talk to about these topics.

"Suitor? Claire this is hardly the Victorian Era, and even if I had a "suitor" I couldn't be bothered by it," at this Claire raised an eyebrow at her friend, "I'm being serious Claire!"

"Yeah well don't look now but Richard is coming our way," Claire smirked in a sing song kind of way. Isabelle immediately looked up and there she was greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes that nearly looked black. He was tall possibly a little bit taller than her, and he was blessed with caramel coloured tresses that was cut in a very agreeable manner. His pale skin made him pop amongst the crowd. He was handsome but from his eyes alone showed kindness and intelligence and that was what made most girls and guys feel an admiration for the boy. Yes I the boy was a heartthrob at such an early stage in his life, but he had one flaw... He was immensely timid.

"Good afternoon ladies, lovely weather we're having?"

"It's quite... Nice isn't it Isabelle," Claire questioned her friend.

"Nice? Nice! I'd say it's freezing! Considering there is literally not a sign of the sun in sight," Isabelle retorted as she looked at her friend astonishingly.

"Stop being a drama queen, Isabelle, don't exaggerate," Claire said as she tried to hint at her friend about Richard's interest in her.

"Claire I don't exaggerate and I am not a drama queen!" She pouted. Richard smiled at the brunette's oblivious manner and blunt but honest remarks. He had never really interacted with people much but he felt this strange attraction towards the two girls, especially Isabelle Johnson. Richard had Isabelle in three of his classes, two of which he shared with Claire Watson, from the moment Richard saw Isabelle waltz into the classroom he knew he was doomed to fall for her. She was beautiful, intelligent, competitive, ingenious, and musically talent in the eyes of the young boy, but he didn't dare to actually talk to her. He was going to talk to her after the game but with the events that happened he didn't have an opportunity. Until now.

"I see your point, it is a bit cold. Anyways, I came to apologize to you, Isabelle Johnson. I know we were extremely competitive during the game, but it does not excuse me for not apologizing for the collision between us." Richard confessed as he looked into Isabelle's eyes. Isabelle looked astonish with Richard's confession and her look soften up. She smiled and stood up from the ground and walked towards the boy.

"I should be the one apologizing, if I had looked where I was going I wouldn't have crashed into you. I'm sorry," Isabelle responded as she pecked Richard's cheek quickly causing both to be stunned by Isabelle's actions.

"Er- well I better go and once again I'm sorry... Umm I'll see you girls around," Richard said as he dashed away with a smile on his face.

"Can't be bothered, huh?" Claire teased her friend as she saw Izzy turn a very flattering shade of pink.

"Look, he apologized and I felt also responsible for the events that happened... not to mention he has really nice smile, and that's all I'll be talking about Richard Brook so change the subject!" Isabelle pleaded as she ate her sandwich in three bites and the apples in just as many bites.

"Well, okay...I talked to mum and dad yesterday," Claire commented as she ate her sandwich.

"Really? How did that go?" Isabelle inquired while stealing some of Claire's crisps.

"Well... They've agreed to have you over!"

"What? Really?" Isabelle responded nearly choking on a crisp from the sheer shock.

"Um yes really! Though I have to warn you. My parents are going to interrogate you, seeing as you're the only friend I have had over," Claire explained while batting away her friends hand from the crisps.

"Perfectly understandable. So when-"

"Well I was wondering, that is today is Friday, if you didn't have any inconvenience to coming over today?"

"It is very convenient and even if it was inconvenient I would still come over," Isabelle declared as she smiled brightly at her friend.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind that-"

"My parents won't mind at all. I just need to get my things after school and the address to head to," Isabelle answered as she kept looting her friend's lunch. Both girls kept chatting throughout the day about their plans for the evening and soon they were separated by their final class, the one in which they were apart. Claire went to class but as soon as she got to class she realized two things: 1) She had one friend in the world, aside her family, and was not the conventional friend & 2) Isabelle was going to be interrogated by her mother, father, and uncle Sherlock. She was terrified of the outcome since the consulting detective had a tendency to deduce a person out loud. Claire then at that moment began to fear and anxiously await the dreaded sleepover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is about to get the interrogation of a lifetime and along the way meet interesting figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Sherlockians readers, Nightstar here with another chapter for you! Gosh it's been a long time since I've had time to type this (or any) story! Also for all those who are reading either Guiding Light or Not the Only One fret not I will post soon! Anyways than you all for reading this story, I honestly did not expected so many positive responses to the story already, so honestly I am truly humbled by this. Thank you all so much and enjoy this new chapter
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Enough said.

Chapter 3: The Interrogation Begins

(Watson Household 3:30p.m.)

John Hamish Watson never expected his life to make a dramatic change in the last 15 years . Since he was in war the idea of marriage was just something that he didn't believe would suit him. Of course that was before he ever met Sherlock and in turn Mary. Yes, Sherlock Holmes changed John "Seven Continent" Watson for good and discovered that his quotidian life could be far more exciting and dangerous than he would have ever anticipated however, at the cost of his love life. For a while John thought he would never settle down with someone. But then Sherlock's fall happen and things for John went south. He had grieve for a long time for his friend and with the help of his newly acquired friends he began dating again, but in that it was a challenge. Just when he was about to give up on dating, he met Mary, who is the person that makes him a better person. Soon afterwards they were engaged but Sherlock Holmes happened to waltz into the picture making it evident to John that he was not dead. Though he was angry at him for faking his death and not telling him, he was happy to have him back. But life was always fickle and John knew things wouldn't be the same. The Magnusses case changed all their lives causing Sherlock to be exiled and John's marriage nearly ending, but now Sherlock had to solve and reunite with his worst enemy Moriarty.

Twelve years and some months and Moriarty had not shown himself, he was careful and calculating the right time for his revenge, as Sherlock deduced. Every time they had a sight and a clue of him he would disappear causing them (mostly Sherlock) to be frustrated and a bit over protective of their families. Yes, Sherlock "The Virgin" Holmes married a wonderful, tolerant, patient, brilliant and rather loving woman. Molly Hooper. No one believed Sherlock when he said that he and Molly were dating and began their relationship and everyone to this day are impressed that their nearly 8 years of marriage has been nothing but great. They became parents and Sherlock became the most involved parent anyone could imagine.

John knew the reason why Sherlock came over to his home so often was to observe his family and the interactions between one another. Bloody Scientist! John hated that he used his family as a sort of experiment but he gave in when he discovered that Sherlock could not deduce his own son. It became more apparent when the detective came more frequently and began to observe Ben's actions, that and Molly and Mary told him. It was these rare moments that John Watson knew he had a superior advantage to his friend: he was a proud father first and a happy husband longer. He knew a lot of things about parenting and raising children (his children) and of course of being in a long term monogamous relationship. Yes, John had been married longer than Sherlock and had more experience with 'couple issues' and the different 'parenting styles' that both he and Mary were brought up in (although that subject should really be mentioned in another story some other time) but he also knew that he didn't have all the answers or knew all about his children. He had to get to know them and that within itself was a long process. As John sighed observing from his bedroom window the street below, waiting for Isabelle's friend. Just then he heard his cellphone ring a familiar violin tune, it was Sherlock.

"What's wrong?"

"John I can't make it.

"Why the call? You usually text,"

"I should rephrase it, we can't make it we have a case!"

"Sherlock, you know it's important to Claire for me to meet her friend. I can't leave until I get to know her friend."

"But Joooooohhhnn! It's a seven and I can't do it without you! Besides Claire's friend is probably boring and ordinary! I can deduce her in 5 minutes or less!"

"Well that's the whole reason why you're going to be a part of this! Look, Sherlock, it'll take 5 maybe 10 minutes at most and then we can go on the case. Remember I'm a father first, then a husband, and then your solving companion."

"Yes, yes I know... Fine I'll be there at 4:40p.m. Hopefully it won't be such bore," Sherlock answered

"Okay see you- Damn he hung up," John said as he went back to observing the street. Things won't be the same will they? John thought and boy oh boy was he right.

(The school's street 4:00 p.m)

Isabelle was on her way to Claire's house, running through the street like a mad women.

What luck I have today! First I lost one of my contacts and had to wear my glasses and now I'm about to be late to my first EVER sleepover! I have to make it! Isabelle thought as she continued to run through the streets she had gone through her normal route to school since the address in which her friend live was conveniently a 10-15 minute walk from school. Just as she rounded the corner she nearly crashed into someone again, however the sight before her was something that melted her heart a little. In front of her was a boy no older than 6 years old was crying and was all tussled up he had a slight bruise on the left side of his cheek. He was rubbing away his tears and tried to tidy up himself.

"So, stupid sometimes... Why couldn't I just shut up? Why did I have to say that? I wasn't my fault... They were so mean to me," the boy sniffled as he picked up his things and tried to tuck in his shirt. Isabelle then instantly recognized the symbol of the sweater the boy had picked up it was from Stonewall Elementary School the sister school of Summerfield Academy (the school she goes to). She was impressed by the boy's quite evident intelligence (only highly gifted students could go to that school as well as her school), but also she was sadden by the young boy's sate. Something about this boy made her feel rather protective and empathetic, had it been some other stranger on the else she would have brushed them off but she felt something towards this boy something almost instinctual. The boy still had his back turned to her and she couldn't take the sight of this boy any longer.

"Hey, are you okay?" Isabelle asked as she gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched and instinctively made himself smaller than what he was by curling into a ball

"Please, no more you lot had your fun... Please, don't hurt me,"

"Hey, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Look," she said as she picked up his backpack and began to pick up the remainder of the boy's things. As soon as she began to pick up the boy's things, the boy slowly unfurled himself and looked in awe at the girl helping him out. He then, quite cautiously, approached Isabelle who by that time figured out the boy was 6 and a few months old and he had skipped up to the 5th grade due to his intelligence and the books she had picked up. She was about to pick up the next book but-

"Stop right there!" The boy exclaimed as he gave a nervous smile, "This one I was reading before-before the-the incident."

Isabelle quickly observed the book and a small smile crept on her face. "So you like pirates, huh?" Isabelle asked as she zipped his backpack and handed it to the boy.

"Oh yes! They are explorers and brave and get to do whatever they want! They can sail to coasts and have no boundaries or struggles! They don't get beat up by people... They are great!"

"Oh really and who is your favorite pirate? Don't tell me it's Redbeard!"

"NO! I mean there is nothing wrong with Redbeard but I prefer Blackbeard,"

"Interesting choice, I am a Long John Silver fan myself," she then fully got a sight of the kid. He was 6 years old, only child, has really involved parents, especially his dad, he is highly intelligent, and he is... Lonely. He had warm chocolate brown eyes and curly dark brown hair and cheekbones to die for. He was slightly tall for his age but that was in his favor in the future. He was always so alone and he didn't have friends... He also had gotten hurt and beaten up by others in the school ever since he started his education, he didn't fully understand why but he wanted people to understand him and most importantly accept him. Isabelle wanted to cry, how can people be so heartless to this boy, no doubt there was a really idiotic reasons why. She felt like a tigress wanting to protect this boy but she had no idea why. Just as she was about to leave the boy quickly hid behind her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked genuinely concerned with the well being of the boy.

"Those were the boy's from earlier, if they see me they'll do worse. Please, don't leave me," he whispered with desperation. Isabelle then moved forward and grabbed his hand reassuring him that nothing would happen to him.

(Ten minutes later)

"I can't believe you did that! No one has ever defended me before... Although, you could have been nice to them. You made them really tear up."

"Well, they shouldn't bully people now should they... Oh shoot! I'm late! Well, so long?"

"Cornelius, my name is Cornelius. And you are?"

"The name is Isabelle Johnson, remember that name. Well so long Cornelius!"

"Bye Isabelle and thank you!"

(Watson Household 4:30 p.m)

"Isabelle should be here in three, two, one," and Claire heard the knock on the door and eagerly marched towards the door ready to open it.

"Right on the dot as usual, Izzy!" Claire said as she smiled at her friend. This wasn't the first time she had seen Isabelle with her glasses but seeing her with the black rectangular lenses made her seem more... I don't know what.

"I would have been here early but... I had something I had to take care of," Isabelle said as she adjusted her glasses and her backpack.

"No worries, it gave me time to mentally prepare myself and fix some snacks. So a quick tour before you face off my parents. This hall leads to the kitchen, the archway on your right is the living room which leads to the dinning room, which ultimately leads to the kitchen. We have a small backyard if you want to do something outside. The stair here lead up to the bedrooms and the cupboard has my dad's army medals, momentous, and other trinkets mum deemed worthy to have a storage room. Next to it is a small bathroom, and I'll quickly show you upstairs before the "parentals" come and interrogate you," Claire grabbed a hold of her friend's hand and led her quickly to the stairs.

"It's a beautiful house Claire, you're lucky you live here," Isabelle stated as she observed the interior of rather homely and cozy house. It definitely felt differed from where she lived. This actually feels like a home. Isabelle thought.

"Thanks, but I guess my parents are the true people you should be complimenting. Anyways on your left there are two doors one facing the other the one on the left wall is my parent's room and the one on the right wall is the loo. Through the right of the hall you'll see four doors. The one on the left wall is my room, and the one on the right is my little brother Benjamin's room, the one facing the hall is and finally the one of them is on the roof and that is the attic. Any questions?" Before Isabelle had a chance to reply a voice from behind interrupted her. "So when are you going to formally introduce us sweetheart?"

Isabelle turned around and then as if like an immediate instinct started to "analyze", as she called it, the adults before her. The man was John H. Watson, Isabelle's father, army doctor based on his hands, and current practicing general physician. He's obviously married by the wedding ring he wears with pride and happiness. Domesticity does suit him but- oh he's an adrenaline addict.

"Mum, dad, this is my best friend Izzy. Izzy these rather intrusive people are my parents. Now I know the deal but does he have to do-"

"I'm afraid so, your father insisted on it. Hello Isabelle, it is finally nice to identify a face to the name. Claire has talked so much about you!" Mary said as she smiled at Isabelle with an apologetic look in her eyes. Isabelle simply stared at her, all the while John and Mary looked flabbergasted on the girl in front of them, before offering a handshake to Mary.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Watson. You have a beautiful home, thank you for letting me stay the night," Isabelle responded politely. John then snapped out of the trance and offered his hand to the girl, who immediately took it and shook.

"Very nice to meet you Isabelle. Now I'm sure my daughter has warned you about our agreed interrogation of sorts so I hope you're ready for it," John said as a commanding officer would a soldier at this Isabelle's senses were alarmed she tried to keep the comments to herself but alas one comment slip from her grasp.

"I'm extremely ready, sir. Also Afghanistan or Irac?" Isabelle blurted quite embarrassed with herself. She winced and closed her eyes, by doing this she did not notice the parental Watsons' stunned expression. John had his eyes wide and his whole posture had stiffened, he had only heard those words uttered by another person in his life. He figured that Claire had told her friend of his background, but it was odd that she just blurted that out. She reminded the girl of someone he knew... Oddly enough she reminded her of Sherlock. And speak of the devil, the man himself appeared before him. He made a curt nod to John and Mary and walked towards the study.

"It was Afghanistan actually, but how did you- you know what never mind. Anyways let's head to the study and we'll begin our questions, Claire you can go to the kitchen and bring those snacks to your room. It'll take a moment," John said as he ushered the young girl into the study. Claire simply looked on to her friend and offered her a thumbs up and mouthed a good luck.

Isabelle not seeing the study before observed the soft gray walls with a white trim and hard dark wood floors the light from the window made the room seem bigger the furniture was a mixture of both modern and contemporary, it oddly worked. On the desk there was a desktop and a couple of picture frames of the family. In total there were four chair of which three were supposed to be on the other end and one facing the desktop. As Isabelle imagined, they must have organized the chairs differently since her arrival was a cause for the interrogation instead of one chair facing the desktop there were three, and once chair facing the three chairs. One of the chairs was already occupied by a rather imposing figure.

Isabelle's mind went wild with all the observation with this man, she knew he was an imposing 6'0 feet. He had cheekbones that can cut much like glass, and his eyes were... Just like hers. His hair was a dark curly mass on his head which somehow contradicted the aristocratic physic this man gave off. He must come from a rather wealthy family from the expensive clothing he sports that bell staff alone is1,795 pounds and his shoes are Italian and that suit clearly designer. He obviously cares of his appearance and uses it to his advantage. His hands show callouses which means he plays the violin and many other instruments, however his hands are rather long and not as damaged which means he also takes good care of them. He's rather fit, not overly muscular but fit. He's also married has 1 no 2 children by the worry lines on his forehead that have just started form recently, he loves his family by the slight covering of his ring one might confuse with not wanting to show his marital status but Isabelle knew he was trying to protect them. From what she had no idea whatsoever. He is the youngest brother of two... No three his other brother died and now he only has one older and smarter brother. Oh what's this I see a slight twitch on the arm? Two fingers are more indented from cigar or cigarettes? Former drug addict? Wow that was new, and unexpected. He's a lover of mysteries and is a detective, but more importantly he's a bit obsessed with his intellect and from his constant staring at me he's a bit socially awkward... Sociopath. He's capable of emotions but he's afraid of those emotions. Oh he's Claire godfather and he hates idiotic people. Seems like a lovely person!

"Have a seat Isabelle. Oh this is Sherlock Holmes, Claire's godfather," John said as he led the girl towards the chair, " he's a -"

"Detective, consulting detective. I've heard so much about you from Claire." Isabelle offered a smile and her hand.

"Let me guess, mostly my cases rather than my actual person. Claire has that tendency to make heroes out of people. Tell me what does she tell you exactly." Sherlock responded with a bored and rather offensive tone not taking the brunette's hand. Isabelle quickly dropped her hand and frowned a bit at the detective.

"Mostly how brilliant you are and how corageous her father is. She seems to esteem both you and her father very much. I can see why her father, Mr. Holmes, he is a war veteran. While you... Well there is something in you, isn't there, that makes Claire believe in you," Isabelle answered rather curtly by the man's rudeness. There was something about him that made her all flustered and wanting to defy him and his authority. Similarly Sherlock felt something about this girl but the odd thing was that he couldn't fully deduce this girl. It was as shocking as frustrating it was.

"Enough with this conversation we came to know about you, so all of you take a seat," Sherlock said as he gracefully sat down and then Mary and John followed. Isabelle sat down carefully and stared defiantly towards the consultant detective.

"We'll begin with the basics. Who are you? What's your family like? What are their professions and why is it that Claire is your only friend?" Sherlock inquired quickly and deduced one fact about Isabelle.

"Well I'm-"

"Unnecessary you're just adding fluff," Sherlock said he said annoyed with the girl.

"Okay, I'm-" Isabelle tried again.

"Unnecessary!"

"You see I'm-" she gritted her teeth as she tried again.

"Unnecessary!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Can you stop that! What do you want me to say?!" Isabelle asked rather flustered and annoyed.

"Just what is necessary! No fluff no extra words just facts!" Sherlock stated frustrated with the girl.

"Fine! My name is Joanne Isabelle Meredith Johnson,(Isabelle or Izzy for short) I'm twelve years, five months, three days, seventeen hours, thirty minutes and 15 seconds (and counting) old. I'm the new student at Summerfield Academy, I just moved here with my parents. I'm an only child and I am somewhat socially adept. I'm a blunt person and sometimes come off as rude but I really try to mean well about my comments. I don't have any friends because... my home was never permanent so I never got the chance to make friends. I am staying in this location for a long time according to my parents. Oh my father works at a law office and my mother is the CEO of a multinational technology company," Isabelle answered the first questions with ease and without hesitation causing both John and Mary to be stunned by the young girl in front of them. She had an air to Sherlock but- it had to be coincidence, as far as they were concerned Sherlock's only interest in women was to his pathologist, Molly. Besides he wouldn't just let a child of his wander into the world without taking responsibility of that child. No, this girl's looks were a mere coincidence and at that a strange coincidence. Sherlock was equally as shocked If I didn't know any better I'd say this girl is my- no I didn't have sex with anyone twelve years ago, no mere coincidence. The rare time where the universe is rather lazy. Very rare. Sherlock surmised as he went into his mind palace organizing a new and small room for Isabelle seeing as this girl was going to be a part of his goddaughter's life.

The questioning lasted a good 5 minutes, seeing as Isabelle answered quickly and simply the facts about her life. When Mary asked to see a picture of her family she simply took out a rather old phone and showed them (both John and Mary Sherlock was still in his mind palace.

"Isabelle, why are your parents blondes and you have dark brown-"

"Well I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm in foster care... Those people aren't my biological parents, but my foster parents. I don't know who my real parents are. I hope that isn't a problem," Isabelle confessed knowing that hiding the truth would just hurt her friendship with Claire in the future.

"No just... unexpected really."

"I was planning on telling Claire first but you beat her to it I guess... Is that all the questions because I believe we are done. So am I approved to be Claire's friend?" The Watsons contemplated on this they never would imagine Claire's friend to be a clone of Sherlock but with a better sense of manners and attitude. She seemed like a lovely girl and quite smart too... Overall a good influence on Claire and vice versa. Her lineage was not important and her stability and certainty on staying in this area seemed permanent, not to mention Sherlock had no opposition to it, so the desicion was final.

"Welcome to the Watson household Isabelle!"


End file.
